iCant Believe Im in Love
by PeetaLover774
Summary: Sam discovers she loves Freddie. But Freddie's not sure of his feelings for Sam yet. Will they be seddie again. Read and find out of course
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi so I'm new to this and I don't exactly know what I'm doing so bear with me. PM me if the story sucks and/or doesn't suck. Well enough of me talking on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Sam's POV**

Ring, ring, ring… I woke up to the sound of my new pearphone ringing. "he… hello Sam here" I yawned "hey Sam it's me, Carly" "yo Shay! Why you callin me at…. I looked at the time on my cell. At 7am?" I finished. "Can you come over? We need to talk about the whole, you know Freddie situation" I nearly dropped my phone after hearing his name. "Uhm… yeah sure I'll be there in a bit" I said quickly hanging up the phone. I don't wanna talk about Freddie. As you may be able to tell I told my bff Carly that I'm in love with our tech producer Freddie. Now she wants to talk about my feelings. "This should be fun" I mumbled to myself as I got in my somewhat new car.

**Freddie's POV**

"Freddie wake up!" my psychotic mother said through my bedroom door. "Mom go away! It's only…. I looked at the time on my digital clock 7am and its Saturday. I'm not getting up until at least 10am" god why can't she just leave me alone?! I really miss dad. He'd know how to handle her. "Hmmm" "Fredward Benson, no son of mine is gonna sleep in on such a beautiful day. A boy your…." After that I just tuned her out. Ever since dad died she'd gotten so overprotective. He died when I was 5. I remember it like it was yesterday…

Flashback

I was 5 and it was 2 days before I started kindergarten. I and my dad had just come back from grocery shopping. My mom had met us down in the lobby to help and a burglar put a gun to her head. "Give me all your money or imma shoot your wife and kid" he said. "Okay, okay. But first… my dad pushed my mom and me out of the way and he shot the burglar. But in the process the burglar managed to shoot my dad. "Jeff hang in there imma call 911 just hold on. LEWBERT!" I heard my mom yell. "Dad?" I whispered. "Come here Freddie" he gurgled. I walked over to him and leaned down so I could hear him. "Son, just remember I will always love you. Take care of your mom. You have to promise me" "please don't die dad" I cried "Promise me!" he whispered yelled. "I promise dad" "bye son" and just as he said bye he stopped breathing and died. I just started to cry and I couldn't stop. And well, the rest is ancient history.

Flashback over

"Freddie!" my mom snapped me outta my thoughts. "Ugh! Fine mom I'm up, I'm up!" I had to keep the promise I made to my dad. "Maybe Carly's up, I'll text her and see" I said out loud to myself. 'Cause I definitely can't stay here.

**Carly's POV**

"Sam, all you told me before you ran out was that you love Freddie. Now can you tell me why? Please!" just as I said that my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Freddie;

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Hey you up? Can I come over?

I want to let Freddie come over really I do. He's going through a rough patch with the anniversary of his father's death around the corner. But I need to hear all the deets about Sam's feelings. So here's what I'll do:

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Hey I uhm…just got up and I uhm…need to get ready and stuff…so I'll text you when I'm done. K?

"Wow Shay real smooth" I said to myself. As soon as I said that I got a reply.

To: Carly

From: Freddie

K. But can you hurry I'm kinda upset and pissed and stuff. I need a friend. You don't have to text me back until you're done.

I really feel bad about blowin off Freddie, but I've got to get the 411 from Sam about her situation. "Well Sam start from the beginning"

**Author's Note: yeah you're probably wondering "what the fuck is with the cliffhanger" well suck it up and be thankful for the story. Anyway R&R and get ready for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yeah I'm bored so I'm creating the 2****nd**** chapter on the same day. In truth I had already written the 2****nd**** chapter so that's why. Well imma shut up. Enjoy!**

**Sam's POV**

Ugh! Why can't Carly just drop this? I mean she keeps texting Freddie saying he can't come over right now because of me. And I hate to admit this but I feel bad about it. Although I'd never admit this to Freddork. "Sam, Sam!" Carly shouted at me, snapping me back to reality. "Oh yeah. Well it all started at my 16th birthday "and as I told her the story the flashback came

Flashback

Fredweirdo had dragged me from my bumpin b-day party so we could go to the roof. I nearly bit his head off. "Fredelope, why the fuck you taken me to the roof!?" "To give you your present. Now shut up and wait" know you know me, no one tells mama what to do. "Why can't you just give me your present at the party like everyone else?" this time he just ignored me which was fine with me. Then we got to the roof and I admit now I was alittle curious. "Open it demon" ha-ha yeah Fredward, you're lucky I don't break your arm for that remark. Then he handed me a box that looked like a ring box. "What are you trying to do nub. Are you proposing to me!?" I anxiously said. "What!? Fuck no! Gross! Just open it" oh well I just did what he told me and I…gasp. It was a mustache necklace that said Best Blonde Demon I hate you. I was speechless. "You're welcome" he whispered in my ear as he headed back down to tha party. As he walked away I said "I hate you too"

Flashback over

I thought about this as I told Carly all about my feelings.

**Freddie's POV**

It's been like 2 hours since Carly told me she'd text me when she's done and ready. Ever since then I've taken a shower, and sit in my room starving to death. I would eat here but well…I want real food not rabbit food. Oh wait not even rabbits wanna eat the food my mom shoves down my throat "ha-ha" I crack myself up. SNIFF SNIFF CRY. I think I can hear my mom crying in the living room.

**Author's Note: Now I bet you're like "what the fuck is with the cliffhangers?" well suck it up and again be thankful for the epic story I'm giving to you. Anyway R&R me imma start working on chapter 3. And by the way I'm the kind of author who publishes even if I don't get R&Rs but R&Rs encourage me. Well byah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm on a role! 3 chapters in 1 day now you know I mean business. Enjoy!**

**Marissa Benson's POV**

SNIFF SNIFF CRY. I don't wanna cry, I wanna be strong for Freddie's sake. But that was never my line of specialty. I just really miss Jeff, Freddie's dead dad. "Mom?" "Shit" excuse my language I guess he heard me crying from his room. He's such a good friend. I quickly wipe my eyes and tears away just as Freddie comes and sits on the couch. "Hey mom are you ok?" I don't wanna lie to Freddie, but I don't want him to suffer from the pain like I have to. I guess I'll just lie. "Oh yeah Freddiebear I'm fine" "mom I'm not a little kid anymore. You can tell me the truth. You don't have to keep your emotions bottled up anymore. I can handle it" oh Freddie you've grown up so fast but I still won't tell you the truth. I don't want to lose you. "I'm fine sweetie really. Now what are you gonna do today?" "Well as soon as Carly texts me back imma hang out with her and Sam and plan the next iCarly." "Okay sweetie well go in your room and listen to music on your tripod until she's ready." "K mom and mom I love you." Awe I love you too dumpling" I need a drink. I hate remembering why he died. What had I been thinking?

**Author's Note: yeah I know short chapter but I wanted it this way and as you can see most of the chapters or all will end with a cliffhanger. Now I know what you're thinking "what did she do? Why would she lose him?" well you'll have to wait and see. Oh and before I forget I know some of the characters may get alittle ooc at times. (Out of character) but that's a good thing I think. Well anyway R&R and until next time. Arivederchi! **


	4. An im sorry author's note

Hey so as you can see this isn't another chapter. I just want yall to know that when I was typing these on Microsoft word they were longer and like 3 pages long. But as I had read the chapters online they weren't that long so forgive me. But like I said I'm sorry and pm me with ideas for the story like what do you want Freddie's mom to regret. And yes it will be seddie. Although I'm not on any side it just seems like seddie is better drama to write about. Well imma try to work on chapter 4 but I need ideas so again pm me. Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I'm soooo sorry about the delay! It's a long story that involves a cheap ass laptop and a new relationship that's just starting. Anyway here's chapter 4 XD**

**Marissa Benson's POV**

I can't drink until Freddie leaves. If he knew his mother was an alcoholic he'd be devastated. I just don't want to remember how my husband Jeff died. It's all my fault. And I remember that day like it was yesterday…**Flashback**- Jeff and Freddie had left to go to the store 2 hours ago. I was sooo mad at Jeff for what he did. Last night we had a fight regarding what some whore as I call her told me. She said her and Jeff had sex earlier that day. He denied ever doing that but I didn't believe him. So the minute Jeff took Freddie to the store I hired a person to rob Jeff at the plaza and wave a fake gun around. I didn't know it was a real gun until I saw Jeff on the ground bleeding and dying. I called 911 but when I came back I saw Freddie crying on the ground next to his dead father. Oh god what had I done?! All I remember anymore is me comforting Freddie and then getting drunk which is how I became an alcoholic. The rest is history. **Flashback Over**- "it's all my fault. I'm the reason Jeff's dead. I took Freddie's dad away from him. I never meant for that to happen" I mumble to myself. I can't take it I need a drink. "Freddie! I'm going out for a while! I'll call you when I'm getting ready to come home!" I yell so Freddie can hear me from his room "ok mom! See yah later!" "I need a double drink" I mumbled to myself as I closed the apartment door.

**Freddie's POV**

"Freddie I'm going out for a while! I'll call you when I'm getting ready to come home!" I hear my mom yell. "Ok mom! See yah later!" I yell. God why can't Carly hurry up? Well I might as well work on something while I wait. Uhm…ok I'm admitting that I love Sam. Ewww what's wrong with me? I'm going to right her a letter.

Dear Sam,

Uhm this is hard for me and you should know this better than anyone. I uhm….love you. Now you're probably thinking I mean love you like a mean twin sister but that's not what I mean. You also probably think I mean like a friend but I wanna be more than friends. I love everything about you. Your personality, how you stick up for your friends, I even love how you don't know what 52 equals. I love your eyes and your blonde hair, and everything else about you. You probably don't feel the same way about me but I hope you have the heart to tell me how you feel and don't try to make a fool outta me.

Love,

Freddie

No I can't give this to her. If I do that I'll make a fool of myself and nothing would ever be the same. I think all of this as I mark all the words out and throw the letter away. Uhg! What is Carly doing? I'll just text her again.

**Carly's POV**

I completely forgot that I told Freddie I would text him when I'm done "getting ready". I would've kept on forgetting if it hadn't been for a text Freddie sent me.

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Hey so I know you said you'd text me when you're ready but I was just wondering if you were ready and just forgot about me Dx. It's cool if you did it wouldn't be the 1st time that's happened to me.

Awe! Poor Freddie, I was completely side tracked. "Hey Sam, now that you're done I'm gonna invite Freddie over" "No Carly! Please don't invite Freddie over please" "Sam I can't not invite him he's going through a rough time" "fine. Imma see you later to plan iCarly" "k bye" I said as she slammed the door. Imam let Freddie know he can come over.

**I tried to make this longer than my others since I haven't been on in a while. So I'll try to make the next 1 even longer and I plan on posting a lot tonight to make it up to you guys. Hey see that blue button no not the one that says sub sandwich no the one that says review. Press there you go just press it. it won't bite…..**


	6. Chapter 5

**Freddie's POV**

I wonder what she's doing. Just then I got a message from Carls herself.

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Hey Freddie… I'm uhm…sorry I'm finished or ready I mean. What I'm saying is u can come over

Finally! I love Carls, but she took forever to get ready. I uhm….plan on telling her about my feelings for sam. Seeing as she's 1 of my best friends I should tell her. Yeah Imma tell her.

To: Carly

From: Freddie

K and uhm….. Btw I have something important to tell u and possibly talk to u about.

"Well this should be a fun afternoon" I say to myself as I head across the hall to the shays apartment

**Carly's POV**

Freddie texted me saying he had something important to tell me. How ironic it would be if he told me he loves Sam like she loves Freddie? Well ill soon find out. "Hi Carly" Freddie said. "Hello Freddie how do you feel" "ok I guess but I have something to tell you. I think I'm in love with Sam" "OMG! Ok calm down shay… tell me everything Freddie. When did you start feeling these feelings for Sam?" "Well it all started the day we broke up. After the horrible date that is"

**Freddie's POV**

**Flashback**- me and Sam had just broke up and I went home. "Freddie what's wrong" my mom asked me. "Me and Sam broke up" is all I said while I head for my room. I coulda sworn my I heard my mom say yes. I looked through the scrapbook Carly gave me on my anniversary. We looked remotely happy. And I started to shed a few tears. Why did I let her go? I…. I put up with her because secretly I didn't mind. I started to get these feelings and I just thought I was hungry but no I think I'm in love. **Flashback Over**- wow that's the first time I've admitted that out loud. "Awe Freddie I think you really do love Sam." "now that I think about it Carls, I know I'm in love with her" "but we weren't good with each other the first time what makes us believe we'll be good with each other the 2nd time around?" "Freddie I believe you'll never know unless you try" "what makes you think she loves me back" "I uhm….uhm I don't know if she loves you or not I just believe you should try" "ok ok ok. I'll try to tell her tomorrow" "fine" Carly huffed. "Imma come back over here tonight so we can plan iCarly. Bye" "k Freddie. Bye" I need to clear my head cause theres no way in hell I'm telling Sam how I feel.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sam's POV**

I'm on my way to Carly's apartment again. We're about to plan the next iCarly. To my knowledge Freddie's gonna be there as always. YAY! I think I should tell Freddie how I feel. I mean shouldn't I. Like Carly always says "I'll never know unless I try". But if he doesn't I don't wanna lose him as a best friend. But if I do and he feels the same way then we could live happily ever after like in those sappy fairytales. Fuck! Why do feelings have to be so complicated?! I'll just talk to Carly about this again maybe she'll know what I should do.

**Carly's POV**

Freddie must think I'm naïve. He must really think I think he's gonna tell Sam how he feels. Well he's wrong I've got a plan that'll finally bring those 2 lovebirds together. "Yo, yo!" I heard Sam say. "Hey Sammie, you're a hour early." Yeah I know….. I need to ask you something" she sounds anxious. "Do you think I should tell Freddie how I feel about him?" "Yes I do." "bu…" "Before you start asking me 20 questions. No I don't know if he feels the same way. And yes there's a possibility he doesn't feel the same way. But there's also a possibility he does feel the same way. You never know unless you ask him and talk to him" "you're right Carls! I'll try to tell him tomorrow" "ok now imma go downstairs and talk to Spence. You can stay up here and listen to music if you want" "k thanks" I know damn well neither of them is gonna tell each other how they feel. "Looks like the plan is still on Spence"

**Freddie's POV**

I still have an hour before I have to head back over to Carly's so Imma listen to one of my favorite songs

"_The best thing bout tonight's that were not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying _

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_But this is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

_Oh but hold your breath _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible _

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find"_

Just as the song ended I got a text from Carly

**The song Freddie was listening to is called Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. It's 1 of my favorite songs. If you've never listened to it you should cause it rocks! Anyway R&R please.**


	8. Chapter 7

**So I'm skipping around with the time and what happens. So if it's confusing R&R me or PM me so I can tell you what's going on. And this is the very last chapter**

**Sam's POV**

I still got 30 more minutes until we start planning iCarly. I'm listening to my iPod and 1 of my favorite songs came on. So I started to sing to it…

"_Is it naïve to make plans that seem so far away?_

_There's a reason I feel this way_

_You're sleeping alone I'm awake_

_As you dream of me tonight am I close to where you are?_

_Lay me down and tell me everything will be alright things will be alright_

_Lay me down and tell me everything will be alright things will be alright_

_This could mean everything or nothing at all_

_You take what is real I'll give you _

_Is it naïve to make plans that seem so so so far?_

_I think "let's not wait let's love right now let's love right now"_

_Lay me down and tell me everything will be alright things will be alright_

_Lay me down and tell me everything will be alright things will be alright_

_[Aaron Marsh]_

_Oh here where we lie outstretched to wonder why we don't belong_

_Cause you deserve much more and I'll give until I'm all gone_

_Forever know your face and ever take your place here by my side_

_Like a ghost into the night the poisoned apple to my bite_

_I'll be the shadow at your door I'll be the moth into your light_

_Cause you deserve much more yeah cause you deserve much more_

_Lay me down and tell me everything will be alright things will be alright_

_Thunderstorms could never shake us _

_Lay me down and kiss me like things will be alright_

_Everything will be alright this could mean everything_

_Or nothing at all this could mean everything or nothing at all_

_You take what is real I'll give you my all_

_This could mean everything or nothing at all_

_You take what is real I'll give you my all"_

I stopped singing after the song was over. Just then Carly came in saying she texted Freddie telling him he can come over early.

**The next night**

**Freddie's POV**

"Are you guys ready to start" "yeah Freddie we're ready" the girls said. "I 2…" "I'm Carly! And I'm Sam! And the nub over there is Freddie…..and together we make….iCarly!" "Now for our first bit we're gonna work with meatballs" said Sam. "No were not I've changed it…. Freddie get over here and hand me the camera. Sam throw your remote in the car" "ok" we both said. I wonder what's going on. "Ok now Sam, Freddie loves you" "Carly! What the hell are you doing!? How could you!?"shush Freddie I'm not finished" I can't believe Carly just did that….." Freddie, Sam loves you" "what the hell Shay! Why did you just say that!? I trusted you!" Sam screamed. "You can trust me guys but I know you guys weren't gonna tell each other how yall feel" "uhm….. Freddie do you really love me?" "Yeah yeah I love you" "do you love me too?" "With all my heart" I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed her and kissed her. I heard Carly squeal in the background. "Well then do you wanna be seddie again?" "Yeah let's try it" so we kissed again. "Well sorry to cut this iCarly short but I don't think my 2 crewmates are gonna be focused. So we'll do this next week night!" Carly said. "I love you Freddie" Sam said. "I love you too Sammie" and again we kissed for the 3rd time that night

I decided to make this the last chapter of the story. Hope you enjoyed it…until next time BYE! xD


End file.
